El Elegido de la Oscurida
by nightmare100
Summary: Al principio no habia nada pero un dia nacio Arceus que creo a Dialga, Palkia y Giratina, pero el utimo fue condenado a una dimension diferente donde Arceus creia que se quedaria hay para siempre o, eso creia A llegado el elegido de Giratina para liberarlo su prision Ash-inteligente Ash-fuerte
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:**

Bueno hola mis nuevos lectores este es una historia que he tenido en mente cierto tiempo y no se preocupen si le gusta la historia y como otras historias el autor deja de escribir por falta de inspiración ya que tengo la mayor parte planeada, peo como probablemente ya se hayan dado cuenta coy nuevo en esto de escribir ya que este es mi primer fanfic y también es mi primera cuenta por lo que no se mucho como utilizar fanfic cuenta bueno basta de palabrería empecemos este fanfic.

Subrayado: lectura o pokedex

 **Negrita: pensamientos, lugares, cosas importantes y tiempo**

 _Cursiva : ataques_

(paréntesis) yo metiéndome en media de la lectura para dar mi opinión o notas.

 **PROLOGO: ELEGIDO DE LA OSCURIDAD**

 **A** l principio no había nada tan solo un silencio y un abismo infinito que cubría todo la dimensión, excepto un huevo blanco.

Pero un día algo extraordinario paso el huevo eclosiono y de hay surgió vida un ser con un poder infinito que se llamo Arceus.

Después de un poco de tiempo Arceus aprendió a utilizar sus poderes y cono vio el vacío infinito decidió crear vida y así empezó la creación.

Primero, creo tres seres Dialga, Palkia y Giratina asi empezó el espacio y el tiempo , además de la antimateria como mediador de los dos hermanos.

Después creo a Kyogren-Diosa y creadora de los mares, Groudon-Dios y creador de la tierra y Rayquaza-Dios y creador de los cielos cada Dios siguiendo instrucciones de Arceus empezaron a crear Kyugren creo los mares donde los próximos habitantes del planeta beberían y saciarían su sed, Groudon creo la tierra adonde los próximos habitantes terrestres descansarían y caminarían y Rayquaza creo los cielos donde los próximos habitantes surcarían los cielos , además de respirar este hermoso aire puro.

Viendo que el planeta estaba lista Arceus creo a Mew-La madre y diosa de los pokemon seres que habitan este planeta y asi ella empezó su labor creando pokemones y su hogar el árbol del comienzo donde todos los pokemones estaban invitados a pasar.

Kyogren al verse sola sin nadie le ayudase a gestionar y proteger creo a Lugia el emperador de los mares que le ayudaría, además creo Manaphy -Príncipe del mar para que gobierne a sus habitantes submarinos, no obstante creo a Phyone- el siervo del mar que seguiría y obedecería a Manaphy ambos vivirían en un lugar que ella creo llamado el Templo de Mar.

Rayquaza creo también a sus ayudantes Zapdos- Guardian del trueno, Articuno- Guardian del invierno, Moltres – Guardian del fuego y Ho-Oh – El ave de la suerte las aves que ayudarían y protegerían los cielos.

Giratina al sentirse solo creo a sus esbirros Darkrai- El Guardian de la pesadillas, Cresselia- La guardiana de la luna y los perros de la oscuridad denominadas absol cuya tarea se le dio de anuncia cualquier catástrofe que el perciba.

Arceus al ver que no había un balance en la vida creo a Yvelta – Dios de la muerte y Xerneas- Dios de la vida y se creo el concepto de la vida y la muerte..

Pero, Arceus no veía con buenos ojos como Giratina trataba a Dialga y Palkia cuando el trataba de que peleara sin un juicio o algo desterró a Giratina a una dimensión donde no existe el tiempo ni el espacio, haci Giratina quedo en la soledad.

Por ultimo, Arceus creo a los humanos seres débiles en comparación con los pokemones pero inteligentes, astutos y crueles.

Viendo su trabajo terminado Arceus se dispuso a descansar en su dimensión personal.

 **Milenios después prisión dimensional de Giratina**

" **Cuanto tiempo ha pasado no me lo olvide aquí no existe tal como el tiempo tan solo un vacío sin fin me pregunto si Darkrai ya ha terminado de hacer la fisura me aburro en un lugar como este sin nada que hacer tan solo yo y los informes de Darkrai"** pensó un dragón fantasmal.

"Señor tengo malas noticias la fisura que estamos haciendo ha llamado de demasiado la atención los humanos han enviado a un tal Red ha investigar y solucionar el problema por lo que yo se Red tiene pokemones muy fuertes uno de ellos me puede dar pelea, pero el tiene seis de alto nivel y Cresselia no me puede ayudar ella esta cuidando la luna Señor que hago" Hablo una voz gruesa en el abismo.

"Darkrai dime todo lo que sabes de este humano tal vez yo puedo convencerlo de dejarme pasar a su plano dimensional" Hablo el dragón

"Señor no creo que sea buena idea el humano es inteligente no va a ser manipulada tan fácilmente, pero este es todo lo que yo se….." Hablo Darkrai

 **Un dia después templo abandona de Giratina Pov Red**

Estaba en un templo abandonado investigando las misteriosas grietas que aparecen cada cierto tiempo la liga me había mandado aquí, un mal momento ya que mi esposa Delia Kétchup se acaba de enterar que es infértil la noticia la destrozo ha estado en depresión últimamente me duele ver la haci ser madre ha sido su sueño desde pequeña por lo que en estos mismos momentos desearía estar en casa consolándolo, pero no tengo que estar aquí investigando unas putas grietas.

Ahora mismo estoy en un templo en el que rezaban a un tal Giratina, estoy caminado en un pasillo oscuro cuando lo veo un pokemon amorgo negro como la noche y lo que parece cabello blando, tenia alrededor de su cuello tenia una prenda en forma de mandíbula y unos penetrantes ojos celestes, no lo podía creer frente a el estaba el legendario pokemon de la oscuridad: Darkrai.

Sin tener tiempo para reaccionar Darkrai junto sus manos y de hay salió un rayo de color morado y negro, antes de que haga algo el ataque se detiene, yo lo miro con confusión hasta que veo como se abre una enorme grieta.

" A con que tu eres Red el entrenador que quiere sellar las grietas que me llevaran a mi libertad" Hablo una voz imponente de la grieta una cabeza gris y un especie caco de dorado que cubría una parte de su cabeza y unos penetrantes ojos rojos.

"Si, soy yo me llamo Red y soy el campeón de Kanto e venido aquí a sellar esas grietas que estas abriendo alrededor de Kanto, pero primero dimes ¿como te llamas?" Hable de manera desafiante aunque dentro tenia mucho miedo puesto que su presencia de poder y autoridad, nunca había sentido algo por el estilo ni siquiera cuando había luchado con las aves legendarias había sentido algo así.

"Mi nombre es Giratina, soy el Dios de la Antimateria he sido condenado injustamente en esta prisión dimensional por mi padre Arceus las grietas que estas viendo soy yo tratando de entrar a tu mundo" Hablo el ahora conocido como Giratina.

"Lamento decirte esto, pero tengo que sellar estas grietas, no se como, pero lo voy a hacer" Hable.

"Déjame decirte se que tarde o temprano sellarían estas grietas y aunque lograra entrar a tu dimension Dialga y Palkia vendrían a enfrentarme y en mi estado debilitado no seria un rival para ellos ya siento su presencia tardarían aproximadamente una hora en venir acá por lo que te propongo un trato" Hablo el dragón

"¿Qué clase de trato?" Hable queriendo saber que quería Giratina de el.

"Red me he enterado que tu esposa es infértil que pasa si te dijera que hay una manera que pudieran engendrar un hijo eso es lo que yo te ofrezco la capacidad para que tu esposa engendre un hijo" Hablo Giratina.

Quede sin palabras acaso Giratina era capaz de tal hazaña, pero que es lo que el quería el que recibiría a cambio de darle la bendición de un hijo " ¿Que quieres?".

"Veras Red en esta dimension estoy muy aburrido quiero ver la dimension que mi padre ha creado con tanto esfuerzo, ver todo lo que mi padre Arceus ha hecho, si aceptas yo seré capaz de ver a través de los ojos de tu hijo y explorar el mundo que mi padre ha hecho es lo único que te pido tu ganas y tienes un hijo yo también gano y puedo ver con mis propios ojos lo que mi padre ha hecho" Hablo Giratina.

"Como eres capaz de hacer tal cosa" Hable

"Recuerda Red soy un Dios soy capaz de muchas cosas es fácil a través de un ritual dile a tu esposa y vuelve acá en una semana" Hablo Giratina de esta manera la grieta se cerro sin rastros de Giratina ni Darkrai.

Dejándome sin palabras u con una decisión importante que hacer.

 **Una semana después Templo de Giratina**

Después de su encuentro con Giratina y explicarle a Delia el trato que había recibido ella si dudarlo dijo que acepte el trato quería ser madre quería cumplir su sueño.

Esto lo llevo aquí en el mismo lugar de su encuentro con Giratina esperando por 4 horas a que el mencionado aparezca, cuando de repente apareció Darkrai y como antes lanzo un rayo de morado y negro abriendo una grieta dimensional en donde se asomaba la cabeza de Giratina.

"Ya has tomado tu decisión Red" Hablo el Dragón con voz imponente.

"Si, acepto como es el ritual " Hable emocionado de ser padre.

"Tengo que decirte que el ritual es muy peligroso, pero como has aceptado escucha muy bien solo lo diré una vez Darkrai te dará un collar al que se lo darás a tu esposa y luego a tu hijo cuando se vaya en su viaje si tu hijo no tiene el collar en un lapso de 96 horas morirá mientras que tu esposa no se lo tiene que quitar hasta que tu hijo cumpla diez puesto que gracias a este collar yo seré capaz de ver a través de sus ojos y sentir sus emociones, una vez que nazca tu hijo en cuatro días iras alas faldas del monte plateado donde morirás pues tu alma servirá para mantener anclado el alma de tu hijo en su cuerpo, también tengo que decirte que tendrá efectos secundarios pues tu hijo tendrá mi bendición por lo que tendrá la habilidad de hablar con los pokemon, además de que los pokemon siniestro, fantasma y veneno le tendrá un enorme respeto puesto que yo soy el que gobierna a los 3 tipos, pero aun acostas de tu vida estas dispuesto a aceptar" Termino de hablar Giratina.

"SI, yo nunca retrocedo ante nada daría lo que fuera por Delia aun acosta de mi vida " Hable de ahí vi como Darkrai se me acerca con un collar era de un plata oscuro con la imagen de Giratina , Darkrai y Cresselia puestos en el de ahí Giratina hablo

"Puesto que ya tienes el collar cerrare el portal ya no me sirve tenerlo abierto y llamar la atención de mis hermanos adiós Red"

"Chao y gracias"

 **1 Año después Hospital de Ciudad Verde**

Fue una gran sorpresa para todos enterarse que Delia quedo embarazado 5 meses después de su conversación con Giratina algo que conmociono a todos Delia fue la mas feliz pues estuco algo triste, después de la muerte de Blue y su esposa a manos de un tal Equipo Rocket que lo mato, despues de tenderle una trampa dejando al pequeño Gary huérfano de padre y madre dejando al Profesor Oak con la responsabilidad de cuidarlo haciendo que tenga que quedar ligado al pueblo paleta.

Ahora el la ve a ella feliz viendo como carga al pequeño Ash en sus brazo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que irradiaba felicidad pura, pero tuve que cumplir mi parte del trato y con seriedad le digo:

"Delia no te contado todo puesto que voy a morir Delia mi alma servirá para mantener atado el alma de Ash ha su cuerpo, también quiero advertirte que no te quites el collar que te di por nada hasta que Ash se valla a su viaje pues si el sleja del collar en un periodo de 96 horas morirá, Delia lo único que tengo que decirte es que te amo"

De ahí vi a Delia en estado de Shock vi como se le caian lagrimas de tristesa al saber que su amado iba a morir, sin tiempo de reaccionar Red ya se había ido.

 **Tiempo Después**

Las cosas en Kanto estuvieron turbias pues el prodigio campeón de Kanto: Red murió misteriosamente a las faldas del Mt Plateado dejando al ex-campeón Lance como Campeón de Kanto y Johto, pues Lance se hico campeón de Johto, después de perder y cuando Red muria asumió también el cargo como campeón de Kanto.

También se mantuvo en secreto el parentesco de Ash con Red para protegerlo a el y a la viuda a salvo.

 _ **FIN DEL PROLOGO**_

 **NOTA:**

 **Uff eso estuve difícil ahora respeto mas a los escritores no saben cuanto tarde en escribir tanto ya me duele la mano de tanto escribir, además de buscar las palabra correctas y buscar los errores gramaticales buen escribiré Elegido de la Oscuridad el primer capitulo en un lapso de una semana**


	2. Chapter 2

Subrayado: lectura o pokedex

Negrita: pensamientos, lugares, cosas importantes y tiempo

Cursiva : ataques

(paréntesis) yo metiéndome en media de la lectura para dar mi opinión o notas.

 **DISABLER: Los personajes no me pertenecen estos pertenecen a Nintendo**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Dimensión de Giratina**

En una dimensión desolada y sin vida se encontraba el Dios de la Anti materia tratando de llamar a su súbdito el Guardián de las pesadillas: Darkrai

"Darkrai ven ahora ¡" Hablo el Dios de la Anti materia, pues desde hace 2 horas a intentado comunicarse con el mencionado, de ahí una voz se escuchó.

"Que pasa Señor hay algún inconveniente "

"Si lo hay probablemente te estarás preguntando por que hice ese trato con ese humano no es así "

"Pues claro que si aún no sé porque hiciste el trato con el humano, pero yo nunca le preguntaría pues usted tiene sus razones"

"Pues como es sencillo el dichoso niño será mi elegido mi heraldo que traerá la oscuridad y me liberara de esta pútrida prisión, pero para que pase eso necesito que lo cuides y veles por su bienestar vuélvete su amigo, se su familia, se su mentor se lo que el necesita que seas, pero que no se desvíe del camino porque quiero salir de aquí " Hablo Giratina con una idea de lo que Darkrai tendría que ser para el niño.

"De acuerdo haré lo que pueda, pero tengo que decirle que si me voy no podré abrir las grietas en Sinnoh" Hablo el guardia de las Pesadillas.

"No importa ese tal Equipo Rocket se encargara de eso tu dijiste que buscan el poder de los Legendarios tarde o temprano ellos vendrán a mi en busca de mi poder, pero si viene ellos vendrán con una manera de como controlarme quiero que cada vez que yo te llamo vengas acá lo mas rápido que pueda no quiero demoras " Hablo el Dragón.

"De acuerdo"

 **7 años después de la muerte de Red bosque cerca de pueblo Paleta**

Ash Ketchum era un joven de cabello negro azulado tez clara ojos marrón claro y unas pequeñas marcas en las mejillas en forma de z.

Era un niño pequeño con el sueño de todos lo niños ser un sueño ser Maestro Pokemon su madre le había contado que su padre era un entrenador talentoso por lo que el que el quería seguir sus pasos pero finalizando el camino por eso apenas aprendió lo básico de la lectura empezó a estudiar todo lo que tenía que ver con Pokemon desde cuidados hasta Debilidades y Fortalezas, etc. Ahora se lo puede ver en la sombra de un árbol tratando de leer sobre los tipos oscuros este lugar le encanta ya que está lejos del arrogante de Gary, además lejos de la mirada de los demás un lugar tranquilo en donde se podía leer un libro para prepararte para tu viaje cuando escucha una voz.

"Hola mocoso que haces?" se escuchó una sombría voz que salía de los árboles.

"A quien está aquí pensé que aquí nadie venia " Hablo el niño con curiosidad.

"Pues yo también pensé que aquí nadie viene, pero cuando alguien casi siempre viene salen asustado temen de mí por eso, me encanta este lugar es muy tranquila nadie viene y puedo dormir en paz sin que Pokemon ni humanos me molesten" Mintió la voz, pues quería llevarse bien con el chico y que mejor manera que los mismo gustos.

"A mí también me gusta este lugar, pero porque te tiene miedo pareces muy agradable?" Hablo la inocente voz de chico de 8 años.

"Es que soy diferente a los demás porque piensan que soy algo malo y porque traigo las pesadillas" Dijo la misteriosa voz

"Como que traes las pesadillas ven revélate te prometo que no te tendré miedo" Hablo el niño con una enorme sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, pero por favor no corras de mi presencia " Hablo la voz cuando de pronto aparecía un ser amorfo de color negro (ustedes ya saben la descripción así que no lo diré) presentándose ante el niño que no podía decir nada.

"Espera eres un pokemon como es eso posible los pokemon no hablan el idioma humano, o es que acaso me volví loco¡" Grito el niño pensando que estaba loco al poder del escuchar la voz de dicho pokemon el cual nunca había visto antes pero a juzgar por su apariencia diría que sería un Pokémon fantasma o siniestro.

"No estas loco lo que pasa es que tienes un don algo que nadie tiene la capacidad de entender a los pokemon muchos matarían por tener tal habilidad ve a ese profesor que vive por aquí y pídele que te haga uno exámenes descubrirás que tu no estas loco, pero cuando lo descubras no le digas de mi presencia pues puede que intente atrapar o algo peor puedo confiar en ti a y por cierto me llamó Darkrai" Hablo la voz de pokemon amorfo.

"De acuerdo ¡ " Y antes de que diga algo el niño se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

 **Laboratorio del Profesor Oak"**

El profesor Oak no era alguien muy pues aunque le encantaba estar con su nieto cuando era pequeño cuando creció un poco y se dio cuenta de su estatus se volvió alguien muy arrogante y engreído, además el tenía planes quería explorar otras Regiones especialmente Kalos por lo de las Mega-evoluciones investigar sus secretos y investigar otros pokemon, pero todos su planes se cayeron cuando se entero que su hijo Blue había muerto y como único tutor legal tutor que hacerse el cargo del niño y aunque el quería estar en sus primeros años no quería quedarse estancado en Kanto el quería irse cuando el pequeño cumpliera 3 y dejar el laboratorio como el rancho a Blue ahora el estaba pensando en cuando empezar su viaje " **Bueno viendo como van las cosa probablemente tenga que dejarle mis cosas a Gary en 10 años como mucho "** Pensó el profesor pero antes de seguir con sus pensamientos un grito hizo que dejara sus pensamientos de lado.

"¡LOS ESCUCHOOOOO!" Grito un niño de 8 años histérico y empezando a decir incoherencias.

"Cálmate Ash y dime que pasa que estas escuchando" hablo el profesor de manera seria.

"Escucho las voces de los Pokémon se lo que dicen entiendo sus palabras" hablo el niño

"Ash estas hablando enserio puedes escuchar la voz de los Pokémon" hablo el profesor de manera seria, pues si lo que decía Ash era cierto entonces seria un gran descubrimiento la habilidad de entender lo que dicen los pokemon resolvería muchos misterios de ellos, pero tendría que hacerle muchas pruebas para ver si lo que dice Ash es cierto.

"Si, créeme los puedo entender yo mismo escucho lo que decía un Pidgey" mintió el niño

"Bueno Ash espérate un momento te haré unas pruebas para ver si los puedes entender" Dijo el profesor

Después de 20 minutos el profesor vino con un viejo pokemon canino de color naranja con rayas negras y un pelaje puntiagudo de color crema el lo identificó como Arcanine uno de los pokemon mas fuertes que se encuentra en pueblo paleta, pues fue este perro junto a otros 5 pokemon que le ayudaron al profesor Oak a ganarse el título de campeón de Kanto la verdad es que no respetaba mucho al profesor Oak como entrenador, pues apenas llegó a la cima perdió 2 días después en una batall prácticamente le regalo el título al antiguo campeón de ahí se dedicó nada más que al estudio de los pokemon dejando sus días como entrenador en el olvido, pero antes de que continúe con sus pensamiento una voz hizo regresará a la realidad "Bien este es una prueba le dije a mi Arcanine que dijera una oración que diría a las 3 estas listo 1…2…3… prepárate Ya" hablo el profesor "El viejo es un pervertido tiene una revista porno debajo del sofá" Hablo el perro de fuego.

"¿Profesor que es una Porno?" Hablo de manera inocente el niño, lo que el profesor se sorprendió por su pregunta"Ash ¿Por qué preguntas eso?" preguntó el profesor "Es que el perro dijo que eras un pervertido ademar que escondido revistas porno debajo del sofá" dijo el niño.

El profesor de inmediato se puso rojo y sorprendido, pues le dijo eso a Arcanine el nunca pensó que lo que dijo Ash fuera verdad, pero lo acaba de decir, además de eso estaba algo avergonzado pues su ayudantes le estaban diciendo 'viejo verde' o 'viejo pervertido' entre otras cosas.

"Ash lo que has oído de Arcanine no se lo tienes que decir a nadie oíste a nadie es un secreto" hablo el profesor.

"Y que me das por mi silencio" hablo el niño con un sonrisa en su cara con la esperanza de que podría salir muy beneficioso esta visita, pues aunque no sabia que era una porno sabia que era algo que afectaría al profesor de manera negativa, por lo que quería conseguir algo a cambio de su silencio.

profesor: "Que acaso me quieres sobornar" dijo el profesor claramente sorprendido de que un niño de 8 años esté queriendo sobornarlo a el a un profesor de alto prestigio conocido a nivel mundial.

Ash:"¿Que es sobornar?" pregunto dudoso, pues nunca había oído hablar de esa palabra.

:"Ofrecer dinero u objetos de valor a una persona para conseguir un favor o un beneficio".

Ash: "Pues entonces si lo quiero sobornar a usted ¿Que me ofrece? " hablo Ash con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Prof. Oak:"Que quieres Ash? " pregunto el profesor rojo de vergüenza por ser sobornado por un niño de 8 años.

Ash:"Quiero ser su aprendiz de ésta manera podré aprender más de los Pokémon como formas de cuidarlos, entrenarlos, etc ese es mi precio o quieres que les diga a todos de tu pequeño secreto Profesor Oak"

Prof. Oak: Suspiró " **Maldito niño astuto si que eres un listillo"** "Esta bien Ash pero primero le tienes que decir a tú madre si no tienes su permiso no podrás ser mi aprendiz de acuerdo?"

Ash: "De acuerdo" Dijo el niño, después de salir corriendo en busca de su madre

 **Casa Ketchum**

Delia era una mujer feliz, aunque su esposo allá muerto se que fue su decisión sacrificar su vida ahora siendo un mujer feliz con un precioso hijo, ella no tenía ningún problema financiero, pues Red dejo una buena cantidad de dinero para ellos estaba en este momentos en la cocina cocinando a la espera de su hijo pues ya se le había hecho tarde y tenía miedo si le había pasado algo hasta que escucho.

"Mamá!" Se escuchó la voz de un niño de ni más de 8 años.

Delia: "Que pasa Ashie hay algún problema" Pregunto la mujer dudosa.

Ash: "Mamá el profesor Oak me dijo que podría ser su aprendiz, siempre y cuando tuviera tu permiso, me lo das mamá" esta pregunta hizo que Delia se sorprendiera pues el profesor nunca había tenido antes un aprendiz ni siquiera su hijo Green al que pensaba entregarle el laboratorio había sido su aprendiz de hecho ella recuerda la vez en la que Red y Green discutieron por ser quien iba a ser el pupilo del profesor, todo por que ella dijo que el que fuera el aprendiz del profesor tendría más posibilidades de ser maestro Pokémon recordar eso hizo que no pudiera evitar soltar un pequeña risita.

Ash: "Mamá por que te ríes lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad no te rías de mi" hablo el niño con un lindo puchero que haría que cualquier mujer dijera 'Aww'.

Delia:"No Ashie tan sólo recordé algo d cuando era pequeña en cuento a tu pregunta pues claro que tienes mi permiso después de todo podría impulsar mucho la posibilidad de que cumplas tu sueños" dijo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa que proporcionaba un enorme amor maternal.

Ash: "Gracias mamá" Dijo Ash para, luego salir corriendo a una velocidad mayor a la de un jolteon rumbo al oficina de profesor Oak.

 **Laboratorio del profesor Oak**

El profesor Oak ahora se encontraba viendo la foto de Red y Blue, después de que Red tomará el título de campeón de Kanto viendo los hay, después de hacer las fases y que terminaran su rivalidad, pero donde fue el inicio de una gran amistad aún recordaba el día en el que Blue, Red y Delia a la que apodaron Green por su afición a los tipo planta viendo a los tres con enormes sonrisas una de confianza, otra de emoción y una que irradiaba cariño viéndolos a la espera de obtener su inicial, tan sólo lo hizo estar nostálgico, pero luego cambio ya que ahora se había dado cuenta de que Ash y Gary eran como Red y Blue ya que ambos eran rivales desde niños tanto Red como Ash no les gustaba la arrogancia de Blue y Gary la única diferencia entre Red y Ash es que mientras que Red empezó sin saber nada y guiando sé mayormente por instinto mientras que Ash se estaba preparando para el momento de su viaje el momento que obtendrá su inicial, aunque el no quería enseñar a Ash ya que estaría obligado a enseñarle lo que significaba más trabajo que hacer por eso lo había mandado con Green ya que si no tenía su permiso el no podía enseñarle y de esta manera el tendría menos trabajo que hacer está era su última oportunidad que tenía para librarse del niño, pero todos sus pensamientos de librarse del niño se destruyeron al oír un grito de felicidad.

Ash: "Profesor Oak tengo buenas noticias mi madre aceptó que sea su aprendiz!" Hablo un Ash emocionado, pero sin saberlo destruyó todas las esperanzas del profesor

Ash: "Profesor ! hey Profesor ! reaccione ! Profesor!" Grito el niño al profesor que no reaccionaba hasta que el niño con un gran grito en el oído hizo que el profesor reaccionara .

Prof. Oak: "Ash así que ya tiene el permiso de tu madre bien por ti bueno nada más bienes a mi laboratorio cada mañana a las 6 Am de lunes a sábado si llegas un minuto tarde dejarás de ser mi aprendiz entendido" habló el profesor con voz sería aunque por dentro tenía una enorme sonrisa, pues se había enterado por parte de Green que Ash tenía la costumbre de levantarse tarde.

Ash:"¡De acuerdo!" dijo el niño con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su cara rumbo así un lugar primero hacia donde se encontraba Darkrai y luego hacia la casa de su madre.

 **Bosque de Darkrai**

Ash fue hacia Darkrai por una simple razón sabía que si le decía a su madre que la despertara ella seria muy suave y el por instinto le diría que "5 minutos más" a lo cual ella probablemente lo dejaría por otra hora por eso le pediría a Darkrai el favor de levantarlo cada día que con un enorme grito dijo.

Ash: "Darkrai ! estás ahí ! " Grito Ash con la esperanza de encontrarse con el Pokémon amorfo, pero antes de volver a gritar se escuchó una voz.

Darkrai: "Pues claro que si adonde más iría yo así que deja de gritar mocoso lo juro un poco más y ese grito tuyo sería un ataque" hablo el ser amorfo de manera algo divertida.

Ash: "Hey no soy un mocoso tengo tan sólo 8 años" dijo el niño con un puchero en su cara.

Darkrai: "Jajaja bueno niño para que viniste acá después de todo ya casi va a oscurecer" hablo el ser amorfo de manera sería.

Ash: "Pues si vine por que te quería pedir un favor lo que pasa es que después de decirle al profesor de mi don el mi dijo un secreto suyo lo que lo aproveche para sobornarlo, pero el me dijo que tenía que pedirle permiso a mi madre lo cual hice después de tener su permiso el volví, pero luego el me dijo que tenía que llegar todos lo días menos sábado a las 6 AM, pero si llegaba un minuto tarde dejaría de ser su aprendiz por lo cual te quería pedir que me levantaras todos los días a la 5:40 ya que mi madre es demasiado suave y se que ella no me despertaría por lo que quería pedirte este favor puedesss" dijo el niño y después de arrastrar la s hizo la técnica más terrible la técnica _Ojos de Cachorro_ lo cuál la técnica fue súper efectiva.

Darkrai: "De acuerdo mocoso voy a levantarme, pero permite acompañarte ya es de noche y algún Pokémon salvaje te podría atacar" terminó Darkrai para luego levitar hacia el asentamiento humano.

Después de caminar por un rato ya en la mitad del camino Ash le preguntó.

Ash: "Hey Darkrai como sabes donde vivo pues desde que salimos del bosque tu has estado al frente y sin indicaciones estas llendo a mi casa" pregunto el niño humano con duda.

Darkrai: "Eso es fácil Ash lo que pasá es que sin que te dieras cuenta yo he estado hurgando en tus recuerdos para saber donde vives"

Ash: "QUEEE has estado hurgando en mis recuerdos para que hacés eso" dijo el niño de 8 años enojado por que alguien que acaba de conocer se este metiendo en sus recursos porque simplemente se siente raro ya que prácticamente el era un libro abierto para Darkrai podía saber cada momento vergonzoso cada secreto su tiempo con la niña de Kalos Serena cada cosa que el sabía.

Darkrai: "Vamos Ash no vi nada más que la dirección de tu casa y por donde se tiene que pasar nada más ni te enojes tanto" dijo el ser amorfo de manera despreocupada.

Ash: Suspiró "De acuerdo, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer a menos que tengas mi permiso puedes" Dijo Ash de manera sería algo raro en el ya que mayormente era despreocupado en los asuntos que no sea ser maestro Pokémon.

Darkrai: "Alguna pregunta"

Ash: "Si como es qué nadie puede verte ya que aunque han sido pocas personas que han pasado por el caminó todas han parecido hacer como si tu no existieras algo muy raro ya que tu me dijiste que la gente te temía y que todos lo que te veían salían corriendo"

Darkrai: "Eso es fácil verás Ash desde que salimos del bosque me he puesto una ilusión la cual me hace completamente invisible a simple vista claro a menos que miren con más detenimiento o que sepan de mi presencia puedes ir acostumbrando ya que apartir de ahora eres mi amigó por lo que estaré la mayor parte del tiempo contigo sino estoy a tu lado ya sabes dónde buscarme" hablo de manera amistosa el ser amorfo.

Ash: "Así pues ya que estarás la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo me puedes ayudar cuando tengo problemas a y una última pregunta cuántos años tienes".

Darkrai: "Bueno tengo aproximadamente 30 millones de años fui uno de los primeros pokemon en ser creados" hablo Darkrai de manera casual como si hablará del clima algo que dejó a Darkrai con lo boca hasta el piso de una manera muy cómica.

Ash se quedó mudo por la sorpresa, pero luego de unos momento hablo

Ash: "Espera si fuiste uno de los primeros pokemon en ser creado tu sabes quién te creo?" pregunto Ash por la emoción de saber a quién creo a los pokemon.

Darkrai: "Bueno a mi me creo Giratina, pero el que creo a la mayor parte de los Pokémon fue la diosa Mew la madre de todos los pokemon, pero ya no me hables más que ya hemos llegado mira" dijo el ser amorfo apuntado a una casa.

Una casa de color celeste de dos pisos el último estaba en forma empinada con un techo de color rojo con un ventanal en la parte delantera una puerta al igual que la casa de color celeste siendo rodeada por una cerca de color blanco y una mujer saliendo de esta.

Al momento en que la mujer dió un una mirada a Ash fue corriendo a una velocidad que dejaría a un jolteon con envidia y antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo llegó y le dió un abrazo tan fuerte que lo dejo sin aire.

Delia: "Ashie donde has estado sabes lo preocupada que estaba acaso algo te a pasado" dijo la mujer con preocupación en su voz mientras empezaba a inspeccionar al niño

Ash: "Madre oxígeno… necesito oxígeno" dijo el niño con una fantasmita saliendo desde su boca y dejando a Darkrai preocupado por la salud del elegido de Giratina.

Delia: "Disculpa Ashie es que estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero por que llegaste tan tarde" hablo con culpa en su voz.

Ash: "Es que estuve leyendo y me quede dormido" mintió Ash, pues no quería que su Madre supiera lo de Darkrai ya que muchos desconfían de los tipos oscuros y probablemente y es probable que si su madre se entera no podría verlo mas.

Delia: "Bueno ven rápido la cena esta lista"

Ash: "Haya voy mamá" Dijo Ash emocionado por comer la comida de su madre.

 **Casa de Giovanni**

Giovanni era un hombre alto de cabello castaño corto unos ojos negros afilados y uno mirada severa en su rostro portaba un traje formal de color naranja camisa amarilla y una corbata roja.

Giovanni se encontraba en un estado pensativo, pues pensaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo en éstos momentos unos científicos suyos han descubierto ADN del pokemon legendario Mew la madre de los pokemon intentaron clonarla lamentablemente al tener pocas muestra tan sólo lograron crear seres gelatinoso con una increíble capacidad de transformación claramente para los científicos había sido algo muy interesante y los había interesado mucho, pero las pruebas del espécimen no fueron concluidas ya que no estaba terminado el proyecto le costó millones, pero al final el proyecto pudo culminar con éxito ya que crearon a un ser con mismos poderes que Mew lo nombraron Mewtwo el pensaba que con el proyecto culminado podría empezar con el estudio del ser gelatinoso ya que era un pokemon nuevo y con muchas posibilidades de volverse algo increíble lamentablemente cuando Mewtwo despertó destruyó la mitad del laboratorio liberando a los especímenes el quiso recuperarlo ya que eran extremadamente valiosos, pero unos científicos lo encontraron y lo estudiaron, después se enteró que lo llamaron Ditto por sus increíbles habilidades de transformación, con Ditto fuera de su alcance se centro en Mewtwo al principio era un ser con ira al descubrir que tan solo era una copia , pero gracias a sus increíbles habilidades de manipulación lo convenció de que era superior a Mew, después de un tiempo empezamos a aumentar sus capacidades psíquicas con varios ejercicios que son utilizados para aumentar los poderes mentales de hecho mostró ser un prodigio, pues con poco entrenamiento logro obtener facultades mentales superiores el estaba seguro de que sus habilidades estaba a la par con el infame Alakazam de Sabrina si tan sólo con algo de formación puedo lograr hasta tal nivel el pensó que su más poderosa arma lamentablemente los científicos diagnosticaron que sus habilidades mentales se detendría en cierto punto y lo que fue peor fue enterarse de que a su más poderosa arma moriría ya que sus habilidades mentales eran tan grandes e iban en crecimiento a un ritmo tan acelerado que cuando llegara hasta su máximo se detendría y quedaría en una parálisis cerebral lo peor era que no podría volver a clonarlo ya que cuando tenga la parálisis el ADN sería prácticamente inservible ya que el ser clonado quedaría igual a Mewtwo con una parálisis cerebral haciéndolo completamente inservible ya que sin sus facultades mentales el espécimen era débil.

Por eso tenía que adelantar sus planes de capturar a los pájaros legendarios Articuno, Moltres y Zapdos ya que Mewtwo se encargaría de su captura al vencerlo en combate, esto hizo que buscará una forma de cómo controlarlos ya que estaba seguro de que los pájaros nunca lo obedecerian por eso le pagó a un científico para que tenga los fondos necesarios para terminar una banda con la capacidad de controlar a los pokemon.

Con los pokemon legendario en su poder buscaría a Lugia, Ho-oh entre otros legendarios de Johto

Quien sabe tal vez pueda encontrar a Groudon, Kyogren y Rayquaza, pues ese Equipo Aqua y el Equipo magma se volverán incompetentes cuándo tenga en su mano el poder de lo legendarios.

Pero su mayor problema sería cierto trío de idiotas que no hacen nada más que meterse en problemas, pues que parte de mantener el perfil bajo no entendieron ellos ni siquiera llevan el uniforme ya que según ellos quieren su propio estilo un conjunto de blanco y en el centro la 'R' de Rocket de hecho ahora se metieron con el problema de que querían robar los pokemon del centro Pokémon en ciudad estaño lo peor no fue que lo intentaron robar pokemon heridos y en reposo no lo peor fue que fueron vencidos por 2 novatos que empezaron su viaje hace una semana, por Dios son prácticamente un trío de criminales débiles y sin cerebro que tenían un estúpido lema con tan solo pensar en ese trío llamada Jessi, James y el gato parlanchín hizo que empezara a enojarse.

La única razón por la que seguían en el Equipo Rocket es por James ya que al provenir de una familia rica y como único heredero si sus padres morían el obtendría una enorme fortuna, la única razón por la que tenía a los otros dos es por que Jessi es la mejor amiga de James y si ella era despedida probablemente James renunciaría y el gato nada más por que era uno de los pokémon del dúo, además de que tenía planeado experimentar con el después.

 **Casa de Ash Ketchum**

Después de comer me fui a dormir con la esperanza de levantarme temprano para ir

al laboratorio conciliar el sueño fue fácil, pues tuve un día muy agotador por lo que apenas llegué a mi cama cai cansado de lo que pasó en todo el día primero conozco a un pokemon fantasma o siniestro con millones de años de antigüedad, luego descubro que puedo hablar con los pokemon, de ahí soborno al profesor Oak y logro volverme su aprendiz si en definitiva fue un día muy agotador.

 **Un día después**

Me desperté temprano, pues Darkrai creo una pesadilla en la que el entró para levantarme fue algo sumamente raro ya que prácticamente el entró en mi mente y ni me di cuenta que no tenía manera de escapar de las habilidades de Darkrai lo que me hacía sentir vulnerable pues otros podían tener habilidades parecidas a lo cuál yo sería completamente vulnerable por lo que me decidí de aprender de Darkrai el era un pokemon milenario por lo que probablemente sabía cómo crear barreras mentales.

Después de eso me vestí y baje a la cocina mi madre estuvo claramente sorprendida de que yo estuviera despierto tan temprano a lo que yo hablé.

Ash: "Mamá voy ha ir adónde el profesor Oak para empezar mi primer día como su aprendiz no me esperes no sabré a que hora llegaré"

Delia: "De acuerdo Ashie iré a las 2 PM a llevarte el almuerzo que tengas un buen día" hablo la mujer con una sonrisa que irradiaba un amor maternal.

Ash: "Adiós mamá" se despidió el niño con una sonrisa de convicción la convicción de ser un maestro Pokémon.

 **Laboratorio del profesor Oak**

El profesor Oak estaba feliz pues sabía que Ash nunca se levantaría tan temprano ya que Green era demasiado suave probablemente lo este dejando dormir en este momento tan solo por que dijo 5 minutos más o algo por el estilo tan solo faltaba 5 minutos más para que el llegué sino no podría ser su aprendiz lamentablemente el destino no estaba de su lado pues a lo lejos se podía ver una mancha de color negro después de un tiempo la mancha se puso ver que no era una mancha si no un niño de 8 año el cual sería su próximo aprendiz al ver que llegaría a tiempo el profesor Oak suspiro pues se había rendido el nunca pensó que el niño llegaría a tiempo suspiro con clara señal de que se había rendido no sabia como el niño se habia levantado temprano por que solo había dos opciones para que el niño venga a tiempo a) El niño se habia quedado toda la noche despierto sin dormir, pero rápidamente descarto esa probabilidad puesto que el niño no tenia ninguna señas clara de fatiga o b) Green lo levanto temprano si la b probablemente seria con esos pensamientos el profesor empezó su primer día como el mentor de Ash con una palabras.

Prof. Oak: "Bueno Ash veo que has llegado a tiempo por lo que empezare diciendo que a partir de ahora esta será tu hora de ingreso a lo cual tu tendrás que ingresar todos lo días excepto domingo entendiste Ash por lo que empezaremos con ….."

 **5** **años después**

Han pasado 5 años desde que tome a Ash bajo mi tutela a lo cual empecé a investigar mucho en especial por esa rara habilidad suya lo cual le hacía recordar mucho a las habilidades de los caballeros de aura empecé con la parte práctica de esta formación para Ash desde los tipos, movimientos entre otras cosas, pero lo que más trabajamos fue su rara habilidad, practicamos varios ejercicios de caballeros aura a lo cual incremento sus habilidades de tan solo entender lo que hablan pudo distinguir lo que él llama una capa que cubría a las personas este decía su estado de emoción o si mentían entre otras cosas, pero lo que más el trabajo fue la legendaria aura esfera el ataque firma de los caballero aura, pero en ver de salir del color azulado característico salió de un color negro y morado que mayormente era para los ataques tipo fantasma a lo cual lo dejo muy decepcionado, Ash dejo de ser su aprendiz un año antes de que empezara su viaje puesto que fue sorprendido cuando Serena regreso a Pueblo paleta tal parece que su madre se retiró de las carreras de Rhyhorn a lo cual en vez de quedarse en Kalos decidió venir a pueblo Paleta ya que aquí Serena se sentía más a gusto a lo cual Ash dejo de asistir unas semanas depues de la noticia eso lo dejo con un gran alivio ya que desde que empezó la formación de Ash no tuve mucho tiempo para capacitar a los iniciales.

Han pasado 5 años desde Que empecé a ser el aprendiz del profesor Oak mi crecimiento en lo que seria los pokemon esto me dejo muy cansado prácticamente yo regresaba a la casa a las 9 comía y caía rendido a mi cama por el cansancio seguí yendo todos los días excepto los domingos a los cuales yo siempre me encontraba con Darkrai algo que ni eso me dejaba descansar ya que le pedí que me enseñara a lo cual el me enseño a manejar mi aura como el lo llamaba una energía de color negro y morado que el lo nombro como aura esta energía al principio era muy volátil, pero gracias a Darkrai aprendía rápidamente al control de esta energía, lo que me sorprendió mucho fue que el profesor empezó a enseñarme a controlar y utilizar esta energía, pero con un entrenamiento diferente al de Darkrai mientras que Darkrai me enseño sentirla el profesor me enseño como manifestarla a simple vista no se con cuál de estos entrenamientos fue que obtuve esta habilidad de sentir la emociones solamente veía como una especie de capa etérea que cubría a las demás personas si decían verdad o no tenía sentimientos negativos era de color blanco si sentían ira era de color rojo si mentían era de color negro entre otros colores pude ver.

Deje de ser su aprendiz con la llegada de serena lo cual me sorprendió mucho ya que yo pensaba que ella estaría en una región lejana llamada Kalos y al no tener tiempo para estar con ella tuve que dejar de lado los estudios lo único que seguía era el entrenamiento con Darkrai después de dejar mis estudio empecé a pasar mi tiempo con ella me contó sobre los pokemon de kalos y su estancia yo no pude evitar quedar maravillado con la perspectiva de estos pokemon, pero lo que me dejo claramente interesado fue la mega- evolución la cual me dijo que estaba en etapa experimental me explico que tan solo necesitas tres requisito el primero era una mega piedra, la segunda la piedra activadora y la ultima un gran vínculo entre pokemon y entrenador.

Ahora el se estaba preparando para mañana el dia en el que recibiría su inicial el pokemon que estaría a su lado desde el inicio estaba tan emocionado que no podía dormir por lo cual estaba viendo una batalla entre un Gengar y un Nidorino rápidamente Nidorino es vencido por Gengar el entrenador de Nidorino saca a Onix pero entonces una voz,

Delia: "Ashie ya ve a dormir mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para recibir tu inicial"

Ash: "Lo siento mama es que estoy muy emocionado"

Delia: "Pues sino puedes dormir prepárate estudia esto" dijo la mujer mientras agarraba el control poniendo un canal en donde se veía al profesor en la pantalla detrás de el había tres figura de una tortuga bípeda ce color celeste esta era el pokemon inicial de Kanto Squirtle, otro era un lagarto bípedo de color naranja y barriga amarrilla esta era el pokemon inicial de Kanto Charmander y el ultimo era el dinosaurio cuadrúpedo de color verde con manchas mas oscuras en su espalda estaba un capullo de color verde oscuro este era el inicial de Kanto Bulbasaur y el empezó a hablar.

Prof. Oak: "Pueblo paleta mañana es un gran día para la nueva generación de estudiante pokemon me gustaría presentarles a Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle están disponibles para los nuevos estudiantes…."

Delia: "Duérmete cuando esto termine"

Ash: "Ya mama" dijo el niño mientras seguía viendo la televisión.

Ash estaba claramente emocionado pues mañana recibiría su inicial se había decidido que seria Bulbasaur ya que este era un pokemon tipo veneno el cual era su tipo favorito el sabia que tendría la oportunidad de elegir pues el había sacado la nota mas alta en el examen a ser entrenador de 36 niños que se le hizo la prueba tan solo tres iban a recibir su inicial, pero por lo que se entero del profesor por orden de la liga se tenia que aceptar uno mas este no iba a tener ninguno de los tres ya que los tres eran sumamente raros y con gran potencial mientras que el cuarto tan solo iba a obtener un pokemon común como un Pidgey o un Rattata, el era el primero seguido de Serena, después Gary y como cuarto una niña llamada Leaf, después de esos pensamientos se fue a dormir con el sueño de su primer pokemon.

 **Nota:**

 **Bueno como verán a la mitad del capitulo cambie mi manera de escribir ya que vi que esta manera podia hablar claramente en conversaciones mas largas la cual utilizare a partir de ahora bueno por lo del inicial no será Bulbasaur ya que al igual que el canon el llegara tarde por tan solo unos minutos su inicial ya lo tengo en mi mente la pareja de Ash eso a un no lo tengo clara ojo para las personas que creen que será Serena no esta claro, mi razón de su regreso será explicado mas adelante, el año en el que saldran como probablemente si dieron cuento sera a los trece ya que soy el autor y en esta historia soy todopoderoso y puedo hacer lo que yo quiero osea si yo quiero que sea un Yaoi sera un yaoi bueno dejando eso de lado actualizara aproximadamente en una semana por lo que me despido.**


End file.
